That Day
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Sam Winchester has wanted his brother, Dean Winchester, since he was 14. Years later he gets what he wants, and a few surprises come with Dean. Explict malexmale male/male Incest Wincest slash tattoo!kink piercing!kink messy!kink more warnings inside. All I ask of you is that you review. One-shot complete


Title: That Day

Author: .SalazarS

Words: 2,467

Kinks/Warnings: Wincest, incest, tattoo!kink, messy!kink, piercing!kink, anal sex, oral sex, malexmale, brotherly love, you get the gist.

Pairing(s)/Characters: Sam/Dean, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester

_I dedicate this story to India, _

_ sorry I didn't add size!kink_

_ that still confuses me. _

Sam, since he was 14, would watch Dean. Not in the brotherly way though.

When Sam was 15, one night Dean came to their hotel late at night. It was perfectly normal for the 19 year old boy to come to their "home" late, but this time was different. Dean kept adjusting his shirt, like something on him was uncomfortable.

When Sam was 16, Dean was gone for a week. Even John didn't know where his oldest son was. When Dean came back, Sam caught a glimpse of a bandage wrapped around his left deltoid. Red skin was underneath it. By now Sam was curious.

When Sam was 17, Dean was gone for one hour, which was a usual thing. When Dean showed up though his face was red, especially around the eyes. Like he had been crying. Sam wanted to comfort him, to kiss and love him, but he knew that wasn't what brothers were supposed to do. He had to stop those feelings, so he just turned away from Dean and pretended nothing happened.

As Sam watched Dean for the rest of the time before he went to Stanford, he noticed Dean shifting more when he sat. Like he was sitting on something uncomfortable at all times.

Between ages 18 and 19, Sam left for Stanford. Leaving the love of his life behind.

At age 20, he met Jessica. She wasn't like Dean, that's why he fell for her.

When he was 22, Dean came back. Dean searched for him. Dean wanted to see him. Dean wanted Sam to help him. And Sam couldn't turn him down.

When Sam was 23 he found out where Dean had went on those days and nights. The days and nights when Dean came back different. Sam labeled that day as, "That Day."

"_That Day"_

"Sammy…" Dean mumbled, his lips pressed against the bulge in Sam's pants. Sam gasped, threading his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean unzipped Sam's zipper slowly. Sam pushed his fingers away and just pulled his pants down.

"Come on De, we've been doing this for months, you should know I'm not pa- Oh God." Sam moaned, all coherent thought gone. The only thing Sam knew that was happening was that Dean was sucking him.

Sam threw his head back; his hands tightened on Dean's hair. He let out a noise between a squeak and moan as Dean sucked hard on the tip of his cock.

Dean took Sam's balls in his hand and began rubbing them, making Sam groan again.

He took as much as Sam into his mouth as could, relaxing his jaw so Sam's cock touched the back of his throat. He nose was resting in Sam's pubic hair.

"'Uck I 'outh," Dean said around the large cock resting in his mouth.

"Shit Dean you look incredible. My cock down your throat. Do you like this De? Like sucking my cock?" Dean groaned, his brothers voice and words sending shivers down his spine. Sam began thrusting his hips slowly, his hands pulling ay Dean's hair. "I bet you do, you're always eager to get on your knees. I'm gonna fuck your mouth hard Dean. I'm going to come down your throat and you'll swallow every last drop of it, won't you Dean?"

Dean mhmmed at Sam, and Sam fulfilled his promise; fucking Dean's mouth ruthlessly. A little bit later he reached his climax, filling his older brother's mouth with his seed.

Dean licked his lips and smirked up at Sam. He stood, his erection straining against his pants.

"I'm gonna go take care of this, kay Sammy?" Dean joked, turned and began walking to the bathroom.

"Dean stop." Sam commanded, grabbing Dean's arm.

"Yea Sam?" Dean asked him.

"How about I take care of it for you? You never let me pleasure you Dean, and I don't think I should get all the pleasure in this relationship." Sam asked, his hand already drifting down towards the tent in Dean's pants. They had fooled around so many times before, never going all the way, and Dean had never let Sam touch him. Sam was beginning to think Dean was shy by the way he acted now; he never took off his shirt if he could avoid it in front of Sam, he batted Sam's hands away when they tried to tweak a nipple or jerk him off.

"It's fine Sam." Dean replied tensely.

"Dean! It's not fine! I want to give you pleasure and you keep running away from me! I get it, "protect Sammy" is your main thing, but letting me pleasure you will not stop you from protecting me! What, do you have an STD of some sort-"

"Of course not!"

"Well then it can't be that bad Dean. I… I love you Dean, I'd do anything for you. And the only thing I want to do for you right now is pleasure you. Please Dean, let me."

"Sammy…" Dean looked away. He couldn't let Sam know about the piercings and tattoo. Sam would be disgusted. But if Sam wanted him so bad, and he has never been able to turn down Sam down, then he knew he'd give in.

"F—Fine." Dean looked away dejectedly. Sam would hate him.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean slowly but surely. He continued kissing Dean as he unbuttoned Dean's shirt.

"I'm going to worship your body De. I'll make this the best release you've ever had. Just trust me." Sam whispered against Dean's mouth. The shirt hit the floor and Dean squeezed his eyes shit as Sam's hand wandered up his chest. It was only a matter of time before Sam felt his two nipple rings. Only a matter of time his hand would brush over them.

Dean opened his eyes and watched Sam suck on his neck, biting lightly and leaving little red marks everywhere.

Dean gasped, a large amount of pleasure going right to his dick. Sam pulled back, his hands and mouth, and looked at Dean's nipples. He blinked repeatedly.

After what seemed like a life time to Dean, Sam breathed in deeply.

"Holy shit that's hot." Sam murmured before leaning down and taking one of the rings into his mouth, tugging gently. Dean stumbled backwards, towards the bed. His legs were weak form the fierceness of the pleasure.

Sam pushed him down and took off his own shirt. He crawled up so one leg was beside Dean and the other was in-between Dean's thighs. He moved his knee up and around, rubbing Dean's cock against the denim of his jeans. He didn't wear underwear too often. Sam braced himself on his arm, the other arm coming up to rub and pull at Dean's other nipple ring. His mouth pleasured the other.

"Sam Sam Sam. Fuck Sammy that's good. Oh God Sammy." Dean was a mess, mumbling Sam's name and how good it felt.

Sam looked up and smiled, his eyes catching on a little black mark on Dean's deltoid. He squinted his eyes and moved his head a little to get a better view. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dean…" He said softly, letting go of the nipple and bringing his hand up to trace the word written in cursive tattooed on Dean.

"Shit Sammy. I'm sorry, I can have it removed. I was in a bad place at that time and you were there and, fuck, I loved you so damn much and I couldn't do anything about it so I just did it on a whim and, God Sam, I'm s-" Sam leaned in a kissed him quickly.

"Dean."

"Mhmm?"

"Shut the hell up. I like it." He smiled at Dean again before leaning over and kissing his name on his brothers arm.

_Sammy._

With a new surge of confidence, Sam continued making his way down Dean's body, always keeping one hand rubbing Dean's sensitive nipples.

Sam nuzzled the button of Dean's jeans, bringing his hands down to unbutton them. He stood up and pulled them off, then taking his own off also.

Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes half lidded, his breath uneven. He looked down at his own cock, the silver ring at the tip, a dribble of precome sliding down the side, the cock itself erect and large.

"Holy shit Dean, how many piercings do you have that I should know about?" Sam breathed, his gaze on the silver piercing.

"Just these," Dean tweaked each nipple, his cock twitching as he did, "and this." He rubbed his thumb over the piercing, letting out a groan.

"It's really sensitive, isn't it?" Sam groaned, dropping to his knees and licking at it. Dean's whole body shuddered and his toes curled.

"I take that as a yes." Sam smirked before taking Dean's cock into his mouth. He pulled off with a pop, started rubbing the ring and licked the bottom side of Dean's shaft, then took each one of his balls into his mouth.

"Shit Sammy, Sammy I'm gonna-" Dean didn't even get to finish his sentence before he reached his limit. Sam didn't have enough time to pull away from Dean's balls before his face and hand was coated in jizz.

Dean laughed at Sam as white cum dripped off his chin and down his chest.

"Asshole." Sam muttered, sliding up the bed to lay by Dean, ignoring his face covered in sticky jizz.

"Come on Sammy, it's not too bad." Dean chuckled, crawling over to straddle Sam. "It's kinda hot…"

Dean grinded his ass down into Sam's half hard cock. He leaned down and kissed Sam, then proceeded to lick away the white come on his face.

"Yuck Dean! Dean stop, I'd rather have your come on my face then your spit!" Sam turned his face away, trying to escape Dean's pink tongue. Dean smiled fondly at him before licking the rest of his release off his lover's face.

He leaned in to kiss Sam, battling for dominance. He continued grinding his ass on Sam's cock, desperate for some friction.

"Jeesh, you're like a horny teenager that just discovered sex." Sam grinned, arching his hips to rub his erection against Dean's ass crack.

Dean growled playfully, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I want you to fuck me." Dean stated, standing and grabbing the oil he used to clean his gun with.

"We're going to have to buy some lube…" Dean murmured to himself. He turned around to head back to the bed but stopped and chuckled when he saw Sam looking at him, jaw slacked.

"You're straight forward."

"Well Sammy, I know what I want when I want it." Dean smiled, sitting on the bed before grabbing Sam's hand and pouring oil on one finger.

"Dean… I've- I've never did this with a guy before…" Sam looked away, embarrassed.

"Sam, do you want me to fuck you first? Than you can see how I do it and some other day you can fuck me." Dean offered his younger brother. Sam swallowed then nodded slowly.

"Okay, now I need you to lie on your stomach, it'll be easier." Sam did as Dean told him.

Dean poured a generous amount of gun oil onto his fingers. He pushed against Sam's hole gently; he didn't want to hurt Sam.

Sam shifted, the feeling weird. "Come on De, just do it. If you go fast I won't feel it."

Dean swallowed but thrusted his finger up fast, breaking past the ring of muscle in Sam's ass. Sam breathed heavily, but didn't make a sound non-the-less.

Dean continued thrusting his finger slowly, before adding another and scissoring them. He added at third one and rubbed them all along the sides of Sam's ass, then spread them as wide as he could.

"I think I'm ready Dean. Please Dean." Sam begged his older brother, panting.

Dean nodded even though Sam couldn't see him. He turned Sam over and when Sam looked at him oddly he told him that he wanted to see Sam loose it when he came.

He rubbed oil onto his cock, and then pushed into Sam slowly. Sam winced at the pain but told Dean to continue.

Once Dean was fully inside of his younger brother, he waited to let Sam get used to it.

"I'm good De, you can do it." Sam breathed. He held his breath as Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Dean began picking up his pace, his and Sam's grunts and moans mixing together.

Dean turned his hips slightly and continued fucking Sam.

"Holy shit!" Sam cried, his back arching off the bed.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Dean stopped thrusting, waiting for his baby brother to reply.

"Move Dean, fucking move. You hit someth-Ah! There it was again." Sam's heart picked up and he moaned again when the metal ring on Dean's cock touched that little bundle of nerves.

Dean felt his stomach clench and grabbed Sam's cock. He began pumping his hand, wanting Sam to come first. He continued hitting that spot inside Sam relentlessly. Sam's breath picked up and he screamed Dean's name as his orgasm ripped through him. Dean came right after him, ejaculating in his brother's ass.

He pulled out slowly, already missing the heat and tightness of Sam's ass. Sam groaned as he felt come leak out of his hole. His whole stomach -and part of Dean's—was covered in his come. He watched, his eye lids beginning to close, as Dean swiped his finger through some of the come on Sam's belly and lick it.

"You taste so good Sammy." Dean murmured; then lied down beside Sam, wrapping one arm around Sam's stomach causing his arm to be covered in come.

"That… was the best orgasm I've ever had." Sam said dreamily, twining his and Dean's fingers together. Dean chuckled beside him and squeezed his fingers.

"I'm flattered. We should probably shower, maybe move to the other bed that is not sticky and messy." Dean said, staring up at the ceiling.

"We should, but I'm too tired to. Maybe later." Sam yawned, finally letting his eyes close.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean whispered quietly.

"Mhm?" Sam responded, not opening his eyes.

"I love you, too."

THE MOTHERFUCKING END

I hpe you liked it, please, I beg of you, REVIEW.

Tell me what I did wrong, tell me what I did right, tell me about the weather, tell me about the birds, tell me about what you're fucking sitting on. Just review. Okay? Okay! Glad we got that settled.


End file.
